Siblings in Space
by tenneyshoes
Summary: My Ender's Game and after
1. this is new

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ENDER'S GAME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT ASHA.**

**Okay so I don't like the fact that all those good friends where broken up so just read and find out.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Battle School Lunchroom

The lunchroom was in total chaos. What else is new. One half there was artificial applesauce flying everywhere, on the other half kids where just calmly eating their lunch.

"Well, did you hear about that new launch group that came up?" asked Dink Meeker.

"Dink, your talking about Launchies. What happened?" asked a girl across from him with a salamander on her uniform. The girl had long black hair, brown eyes, and was a little short for he age of 9.

"No this is really interesting. Supposedly they have the kid that's supposed to kill the buggers on that launch. He broke some kid's arm. I think his name is Andrew."

The girl's head shot up from her food. "Andrew what? Do they call him Ender?"

"Yeah. Andrew "Ender" Wiggen." Said Dink calmly.

The girl yelled shot up from her seat and barreled out of the lunchroom to the launch hall where all the kids first came in.

She was to late. The kids had already made it to their barracks thing. The girl ran around finally running into Dap. Hey Dap. Hey wait, aren't you the mom for the new lauchies?"

"Yeah, so?" said the teacher confused.

"Can you tell me the colors? I want to meet this Ender kid."

"Yeah I'm sure you would like to meet him. The colors are red yellow yellow. Have fun Wiggen." And with that Dap waked off leaving a very astonished girl.

The girl opened the door revealing a bunch of little boys all around the room. "What are you doing here?" yelled a boy with a cast on his arm.

"Shut up launchie. If you don't I just might go ask Dap if I can have a little fun with one of his kids. And lucky for me Dap was my mom and he likes me. I'm looking for a kid named Ender. Anybody seen him?" every hand in the room pointed at the boy sitting on the bed right to her left. "Come here Wiggen, I want to talk to you."

The boy stood up and followed her out of the room. Once they reached a deserted hallway the girl truned and said something to him that totally left the little boy in shock.

"What's up Andy."

**Well if anyone can figure out who this girl is and trust me you won't then congrats. Review guys. If you do then go make a big cookie.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	2. not so alone

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE ENDER UNIVERSE SO BACK OFF.**

**Any way, Ember Nickle. No the girl is not Valentine. Sorry. Okay her you go guys on with the story. Oh and anomilikilik I have no idea what you are talking about sorry**

**Tenneyshoes**

Ender stood there in shock.

"Man, I was almost positive you would act different, after all, you haven't seen me in three years." Said the girl with a grin plastered on her face.

"Ja… Jamie?" stuttered the launchie. How could this girl be her?

"The one and only. But up here I go by Asha. Ya know how Val used to always call me by my first and middle name Jamie Tasha? Only she always said Jammy Asha? I told everyone my name was Asha. They don't need to know my first name unless their my best friend." Said Jamie.

Ender was suddenly pulled out of his little shock fest and jumped at Jamie. "I can't believe you're here. Mom and dad never talk about you. It's almost like your dead to them." Said Ender.

"Yeah well I kinda am. I mean I left home when I was six. So how is my favorite little brother doing?" asked Jamie.

"I don't really know. I fell like Peter." Jamie stood there just looking at her little brother. "Did you hear about that boy who's arm was broken? I did that. And I felt like Peter. What if I'm just like him?" Asked the six year old.

"Andrew Wiggin, don't you dare say that. You aren't like Peter, that's why your up here and not him. If you where like Peter you wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be having this talk. Got it?" Jamie practically yelled.

The six year old just nodded numbley. "Good. And when your up here and it's not just you and me talking so basically all the time, don't call me Jamie, Jame, sis, or any of the other stuff you used to call me. Up here I'm just the unemotional Asha. Just the soldier. Not the caring sister I was back home." And with that Asha walked back to lunch.

**How did you like it? Short I know but hey. If you liked it go make yourself a big cookie. If you didn't like it just leave me alone.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	3. finding out

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE ENDER UNIVERSE.**

**So really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but here you go.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Asha walked back into the lunch room. The applesauce food fight was still going strong. She walked over to her table, sat down, and started eating her lunch.

"What was that all about?" asked the other girl, and the only other one with a salamander on her uniform.

"Um… I… just had to talk to… the launchies… to let them know… the pecking order and who things work up here." Lied the girl.

"Ash, we have known you since we all came up together. We can tell your lying." Said Dink.

"Well then you guys also know I like my secrets. So can we just drop this? Please?" asked Asha, really hoping her friends would.

"Ash. I'm disappointed" said Petra looking hurt. "I would thing you would have learned by know that we don't drop anything. Now what is going on?"

"Ya know that Ender kid Dink was talking about?" nods "well, he's my little brother and I haven't seen him since I was six and he was three. I just wanted to see him and talk to him. It's kinda sad though. All the launchies gave him a door bed. And I heard that Graff singled him out. Oh is he gonna get it from me." Said Asha more to herself then her friends, while she stabbed her fake mashed potatoes.

"Asha, calm down." Said Dink cautiously. He knew not to get in his friend's way when she was pissed off this bad.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go talk to Graff right now." And with that Asha stood up, took her tray to the garbage, and walked out the door.

**Yeah I know its short and I'm sorry but o well. Review if you want more. Thanks guys **

**Tenneyshoes**


	4. verbal whiplash

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE ENDER UNIVERSE. MY AUNT KNOWS THE GUY THAT DOES THOUGH. :)**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. This book called Twilight got really big at my school all of the sudden and I got on this whole Twilight craze. So yeah. And I have been working on my Avatar fic but o well, cuz I'm doing this now. I started to reread Ender's game so I will probably be working on this a lot. I have writer's block on all of my other stories so yeah. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Asha stomped into Graff's office interrupting a staff meeting. She marched right up to Graff's desk before grabbing his ear, twisting it painfully, yanking it up to her mouth and shouting very loud for a nine-year-old, "You freaking moron! Why the _heck_ did you single out my brother? And don't you _**dare**_ say it will make him a better leader and people will be more likely to follow him. I know from experience kids don't follow teacher's favorites."

Dap walked up behind Asha, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she shrieked.

"Now Asha, that is no way to treat the principal," Dap scolded.

"I don't care. When have I ever respected him, or any other authority figure for that matter?"

"True, but you should start to respect them."

"Just put me down," Asha whined.

Dap set her back on her feet and she immediately jumped forward and slammed her fists on Graff's desk.

"If you single out my brother again, I swear I will hurt you. I don't know how or what I'm gonna use, but I will hurt you." Asha's eyes narrowed to slits as she said this.

Graff started at the little girl in front of him. She was the spunkiest person he had ever met. Which was why the government had requested her other siblings. She was promising, so they requested her brother, Peter. He hadn't worked so they asked for Valentine. She wasn't what they were looking for either, so they decided to try one more time, and they got Ender. The perfect puppet. He wasn't as spunky or rebellious as Asha. They couldn't control her like they could Ender.

"Asha, you must calm down. Go back to your barracks and I will talk to you after the staff meeting."

"Bull crap! I swear if you don't stop being little conniving weirdoes I will find a way to shut down this big hunk of metal, send all the kids home, and send a message to the buggers saying come and get us. But I suggest you take Graff. He is the biggest idiot of us all." Then, Asha did the complete opposite of what they all thought she would do. Instead of slapping Graff, she simply turned on her heel, and walked out the door.

"Dap, I don't think you disciplined her enough," Graff said shaking his head.

"Actually, if I hadn't disciplined her, your face would be redder than a tomato."

Asha waited for a half hour before walking to Dap's sleeping quarters. She hammered on the door for five minutes before Dap opened the door an inch.

"When do the launchies start in the battle room?"

"Tomorrow. Why?" asked the man suspiciously.

"If Graff is gonna be stupid and try to single out my brother, I at least want to teach him some proper technique in the battle room. Face it Dap, I'm the best person you have up here for that kind of crap. So let me teach all the launchies. Please." Asha added the last part for good measure.

"Fine. Report to the Battle room at 0750. The newbs will be in at 0800. Make sure you get clearance from Madrid. He'll be pissed if you don't show up to practice without a reason."

"I will. See you tomorrow."

**Okay I know that sucked but get over it. I told you I had writer's block. So Process and Reply. If you do you get a Giant Samoa. Dang those are good. I wish I had some. Anyways have fun guys.**

**Tenneyshoes**


End file.
